Late Night Swim
by happyghost
Summary: A spring break vacation begins with a pool side encounter. Human Bella / Vampire Jasper Pure smut / One-shot for the "Wet Jasper Challenge"


**This is a very different type of story than the one's I usually write. :)**

**It is a very smutty, lemony, porn type of story . . . so if you don't like it . . . don't read it.**

**Only read if you are very mature, and over 18 years old. Seriously, even then you probably shouldn't read it, unless absolutely nothing bothers you. I don't want to offend anyone. Know that. This is just a fictional fantasy. Please do not try this at home. You might end up with an incurable venereal disease or as a guest on "The Maury Povich Show"**

**This is a one-shot. For the "Wet Jasper Challenge." It all started on Twitter. GeezerWench, CayStar, Jlove34, and I are all writing smutty stories where Jasper is wet. I will have all of their stories under my favorites when they post.**

**I used Project Team Beta, and the Betas did a great job straightening this up. It was a comma fiasco before they fixed it, but it's better now. A big THANK YOU to Kitchmill and AnthroBug!**

**I was going to post on V-day, but I'm "vampire impatient" and some of us might lose power due to winter weather, so Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy!**

***GeezerWench* made my new improved cover image! It's beautiful! :) Thank You!**

* * *

"Late Night Swim"

Bella Swan was on vacation. She had traveled far away from her depressing life and the dismal weather of Forks, Washington. She had left all her troubles behind and flew all the way across the country to vacation in sunny Florida, where she hoped to find some respite and happiness. That was the plan. Forget her troubles and live a little.

She needed to get as far away from Mike Newton as possible. After putting up with his shit for two long years, he had cheated on her with her _supposed_ friend, Jessica Stanley. She realized now that he had never truly loved her, and to be honest, she had never truly loved him. It should have been a relief to be done with him. It was spring break of her senior year, and soon she'd graduate and leave for college, but the way things had ended had hurt Bella nonetheless. Her self-esteem had taken a major hit. The gossip of Mike's hook-up had spread over the entire school before Bella found out. It made her feel like a complete fool — a laughing-stock.

Bella's mother had bought and paid for a plane ticket for her to use to visit her in Florida, stating a good vacation was all that she needed to cheer her up. Bella's mother, Renée, had planned a slew of girl-power activities to get her daughter's mind off of her messy break-up.

Because of a missed flight connection Bella had ended up at the wrong airport, and she hadn't arrived until very late. Her mother had decided to drive the extra two hours to pick her up, but for the night, she would stay in a moderately priced hotel provided by the airline due to their mistake.

After a long day of traveling that included hours on a plane, long layovers, and an express shuttle drive to the hotel, Bella had checked into her room, but she didn't feel the least bit tired. She decided to take a walk around the hotel to scope out the location of the nearest ice machine, have a look at the pool, and maybe go for a swim.

She dressed herself in her basic black bikini, threw on her father's extra-large, grey Fork's PD T-shirt, slipped on her flip-flops, grabbed a few bathroom towels, and walked out of the room to go exploring.

It was just after midnight, and no one else was out in the quaint little town where the hotel was located. It was late May, and the weather was perfect. The night air was pleasantly warm and soft. The wind caressed her skin and soothed her tensions somehow as she made her way down the long walkways and followed the signs that pointed the way to the pool.

When Bella finally reached the pool, her first thought was that it looked small and unimpressive; it was a standard rectangular shape, nothing special, surrounded by a four-foot tall, black, wrought-iron fence with a gate. There was a small sign posted warning guests that the pool closed at ten p.m., but the gate wasn't locked, so Bella decided to go in and stick her feet in the water.

She kicked off her flip-flops and tested the temperature of the pool; it was heated comfortably and lighted as well. The water was so clean, bright, blue, and inviting that Bella couldn't wait to get in. She was on vacation after all, and although it was well after the posted hours, she figured that it wouldn't hurt anything. Just a quick dip, then back to the room for a hot shower. Surely, then she would sleep like a rock.

Bella pulled her hair back into a high, messy bun, then removed her T-shirt cover-up and laid it on the lounge chair along with her towels. She took a quick look around to make sure that no one was watching and scurried over to the steps of the shallow end.

The water felt heavenly. Bella sank down, and her body became weightless as she floated in the heated water. After a few minutes of relaxation, she started doing laps to wear herself out. She was mid-lap, halfway to the deep end, when she felt a sensation that someone was watching her.

A tingly cold shiver ran down her spine, and then she saw him. He was leaning over the fence watching her swim from the cover of darkness.

She hunched down in the water trying to hide, but it was no use; the pool was brightly lit and the stranger could see her better than she could see him. He was only a shadow in the night.

Her heart pounded against her ribs in fear, and then, in an instant, the feeling left her. All of a sudden she wasn't afraid, only extremely curious. She knew she should be afraid. Somewhere in her mind, she realized that she might be in danger, but strangely, she felt very calm.

Jasper had been watching the young woman from afar. Usually, he wasn't interested in human women, but there was something about this one that intrigued him. He had only planned on watching her from the shadows, in secret, but somehow, she had noticed him. He sensed that, like him, she was alone. Jasper liked to be in control of his feelings—he was an empath after all—but watching the young woman had stirred something within him, foreign peculiar feelings. She had aroused more than just a simple lust in him, which made him want to investigate further. He was curious. Jasper usually didn't deal with humans or speak with them if he could help it, but the pull he felt toward this one overrode his need for solitude. He found her physically beautiful, her scent maddeningly delicious, and the quirk of how she was making him feel oddly disquieting. He decided to initiate a conversation with the young woman, hoping to solve the riddle of her appeal.

Illuminated by the lights of the pool, he could see her clearly. Jasper was taken with her large, brown, expressive eyes, dark hair, and pale, white skin. She looked almost as pale as a vampire. There was something familiar about her; although he was sure they had never met before. He would have remembered if they had. Besides the fact that Jasper's memory was infallible, she was entirely unforgettable.

As the man walked into Bella's field of vision, she was sure that her heart had stopped. He was amazingly handsome. He was hands-down the best looking man she had ever laid eyes on, and he was coming right toward her.

The gate creaked open, and he shut it gently. "I believe the pool is closed," he drawled, his mouth curled into a lopsided smile.

"Oh . . . I . . . I'm sorry, I was just . . . leaving," she stuttered.

The man chuckled deeply and stared at her without blinking. He was emanating pure masculine interest and turning her insides into goo. It was certainly an ego boost — a much-needed one at that. Her body erupted into a furious blush as she looked up at him, way up, over six feet up. He was beautifully proportioned muscle and bone, with long, lean legs that her eyes followed all the way up to his handsome face. He was wearing grey shorts and a black T-shirt that hugged every rippling muscle on his body, and his hair was wavy, golden-blond and fell almost to his shoulders. She couldn't help but stare; maybe it was because of the way he was standing directly in front of her by the edge of the pool, or maybe it was because she wanted him. Yes, she wanted him. There was a confidence about the way he held himself, and there was something dangerous and powerful about him that called to her body. He was absolute perfection. She was all at once consumed by the fantasy of what it would be like to be with someone so handsome, so strong, so male.

"Please don't leave on my account. I just came down to enjoy the night air."

Bella didn't think that this stranger was out to bother her, but her father had warned her about dangerous men, so she made up a small lie. "I guess I'll stay a while. A friend is coming to join me."

Jasper knew that she was lying, but he smiled all the same and asked her if she minded his company.

Bella shook her head no. _Who wouldn't want his company? _The most attractive man she had ever seen was going to join her for a late night swim. She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Jasper walked all the way over to the deep-end, giving the young woman some space. He could feel her eyes on his body and her lusty attraction wrapped around his senses like a warm blanket.

Bella couldn't stop herself from watching as he pulled off his black T-shirt. His body was amazing. He was long and lean, yet muscular and strangely pale. She swallowed thickly as he walked, as graceful and lithe as a cat, to the edge of the pool and dove into the deep end. She watched in awe as he swam under water, all the way across the pool, then halfway back, and finally surfaced about five feet away from her.

Jasper swept his hands over his face and hair, smoothing it back. "The water feels great," he said, trying to make small talk. "You can't beat this weather."

Bella bit her lip as she watched the water droplets fall from his sexy jaw. Her mouth had gone dry, and she had no idea what to say. "Yeah . . . I know . . . well . . . I just got here . . . but even at night, the weather feels great." She fumbled over her words, embarrassing herself, and looked away.

"So . . . Where are you from?" Jasper asked.

"Washington State. I thought it would be nice to get away from the rain.

Jasper felt the sadness roll from her in waves, and he figured that the young woman had other reasons for her trip, as well.

Gathering her bravery, she decided to continue their awkward conversation. "What about you? Where are you from? You' re almost as pale as I am," she joked.

Jasper chuckled while unabashedly studying her nearly bare torso. "No. I've got you beat there. I'm as white as the moon and twice as bright." He paused as they laughed, then answered. "I'm originally from Texas, but I've been living up in the wilds of Canada. It sure can get cold and lonely up there."

Bella couldn't imagine someone who looked like sex on legs ever being lonely.

Jasper lazily backed up to the edge and hooked his arms over the side of the pool. The sinews of his forearms twisted as he propped himself up and lifted his long legs until his toes peeked out of the water.

"How long are you here for?" he asked as he let his head tilt back, exposing his neck.

The water dripped down from his long, wet hair onto the cement, darkening it. He was close enough to Bella that she could smell him. She wondered what cologne he used. It smelled spicy, seductive, and masculine. Whatever it was beckoned her closer.

Bella felt as if she were in a trance. She noticed the tiny droplets of water that clung to his body, each one glistening like a tiny rainbow, and then she became distracted by the ripple of muscles in his neck. She finally remembered that he had asked her a question and answered, her voice thick with desire. "One week."

The constant stream of lust pouring off of the beautiful young woman was having a definite effect on Jasper. It had been a very long time since he'd given in to his desires of the flesh, and even longer since he had done so with a human. He became uncomfortably hard as he imagined her offering herself to him, body and blood. "Is your friend, the one who is coming to check on you, your boyfriend?" Jasper asked, his voice smooth as silk.

Bella laughed nervously and played with her hair. "No, no one is coming. I made that up for safety reasons, just in case you happened to be a nut job . . . or something." The truth flowed freely from her mouth before she could stop it.

"That was smart. A pretty little thing like you out here all alone . . . it could be dangerous, but I won't hurt you." Jasper extended his hand. "My name is Jasper."

Bella grinned. The name Jasper sounded odd and old-fashioned to her. She couldn't help but giggle.

Jasper scrunched his face in confusion. "What's so funny?" he drawled.

"Nothing," Bella said as she tried to keep a straight face. "I'm Bella." She shook his hand, which she found to be strangely cold and hard. He had large palms, long, blunt-tipped fingers, and a nice firm grip. Even his hands were sexy. The thought of them on her body made her heart beat faster. She watched as his tongue darted out and slowly moistened his full bottom lip. His eyes were so dark that she felt as if she could get lost in them.

Releasing a deep breath, Jasper reached out and brushed a drop of water from Bella's cheek. "You are so beautiful. I find you very alluring."

Bella thought that it was a strange thing to say, but Jasper had captivated her, too. Everything about him seemed to draw her in: his looks, his voice, even his smell. No man had ever affected her so entirely. It went against her morals, but she wanted him in the worst way, even though they had only just met. The only sexual experiences she had had were with Mike, and maybe it was wrong, but she wanted to know the feel of a different man's hands on her body. As if being with this stranger could erase her pain. She wanted to make new memories, to forget the past. Maybe having a fling with a stranger was just what she needed.

Jasper could feel her desire, but her emotional tenor was wavering between giving in to him and walking away. He found the latter decision to be unacceptable, so he used his gift to send her a small dose of confidence, which pushed her over the edge of indecision.

It was then that Bella reached up behind her back and untied her bikini top. The small black triangles fell silently into the water.

It was possible that Jasper had underestimated the strength of his power. Humans were much easier to sway than vampires. He'd need to remember that and keep in mind how fragile her body was so he didn't hurt her. He hadn't been with a human woman for well over a hundred years. It had been that long since one had even appealed to him, and Jasper found Bella very enticing indeed.

She stood before him in the quiet water, topless and wanting.

Jasper quickly decided he would take her body without killing her and rushed to close the gap between them. His mouth covered her mouth, his chest pressed to her chest, his firmness against her softness.

Her body responded instantly to his touch and his kisses. His passion was intense; she was swept away by desire the moment his tongue slid between her lips. _Good God!_ She had never been kissed like that before. The sensation made her weak in the knees. His hands, strong and eager, made their way to her breasts. He cupped one in each hand and gently kneaded and stroked her silken flesh.

Bella was gasping at his touch. She wanted— _she needed_— more of him. Consequences be damned.

Jasper was enthralled with her breasts: so soft and pliable and warm in his hands. He wanted to taste her all over. He flicked his tongue roughly across one of her hardened peaks and pulled her nipple into his mouth, eliciting a wanton moan to roll from Bella's throat.

He pulled back for a moment to study her face, and Bella ached to kiss him again. She tried to pull him closer to her, but he was so firm, so unyielding. She wanted to touch him everywhere. Her hands wandered from the bunching muscles of his shoulders, down the slick wet skin of his back, all the way down to his rock-hard ass. Her fingers could barely find purchase there as she attempted to lead his body where she wanted to feel him between her legs. She was throbbing with desire; her need for friction was becoming unbearable.

He finally relented and ground his length against her. Her heat enveloped him. "You smell so good," he murmured before his demanding lips captured hers again. His tongue stroked her mouth in time to the thrust of his hips.

She loved the way he made her feel, feminine and desirable. The urge to have him inside of her became overwhelming. The intensity of her need was all-encompassing. She had never expected or experienced such a primal craving; it was wonderful and a little bit frightening all at the same time.

Jasper took satisfaction in the fact that the emotions that coursed through Bella were all her own. He wanted to feast on her sex until she came, and then he was going to make her come again, but only if she gave her consent. He wanted her permission, without any persuasion or glamour on his part.

With a great whoosh, he lifted her up and spun her around. Instinctively, she clung to him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. "Tell me now if you want to stop," Jasper whispered. He wouldn't push her into doing something she might regret, even though it would be hell on him if she decided to pull away.

Over Jasper's shoulder, Bella watched as her small, black bikini top floated farther and farther away, just like her inhibitions. She had never considered herself the type of person to have casual sex or a one night stand, but that's exactly what she needed tonight, so she would take it. She arched into his rigid shaft, pressing it fully against her, perfectly aligned to her center. "I want to keep going," she answered, her voice thick with desire.

"Out here? What if someone sees us?" he asked, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Right here, right now," she said with a confidence that she hadn't even known she possessed.

Jasper admired her adventurous spirit and found it fascinating the way it clashed with her innocence. She had both, he could feel it, and he had never wanted another woman or vampire more.

He carried her all the way over to the deep end and pushed her back into a corner. "Hang on to the edge, darlin', and don't let go."

Bella watched, slack-jawed, as Jasper sank like a stone beneath the water's surface and began to run his tongue slowly up and down the fabric of her swimsuit.

No one had ever kissed her there. The sensation shocked and surprised her. She was instantly and insanely aroused by the feeling, yet nervous.

Jasper sensed her emotions fluctuating wildly, so he decided to surface. "Is it alright if I taste you, Bella?"

Bella wanted him to continue. "Yes . . . I mean . . . if you want to . . . It's just . . . no one has ever . . ." She shrugged shyly and looked away.

Jasper gently caressed her face and brought her eyes back to his. "I want to. I really, really want to. It turns me on so much to know that I'll be the first. I would love to be the first to pleasure you in that way."

Bella couldn't help it; she rolled her eyes and scoffed as she remembered her past sexual experiences, scant and unfulfilling. "If you _pleasure_ me at all, you'd be the first."

Jasper's already black eyes seemed to darken further. "I do love a good challenge." He smirked and placed his hands over her hips. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her swimsuit, he slid it easily down her legs, and then tossed it onto the concrete with a loud splat.

Under the water, Bella rubbed her thighs together in anticipation as the venom pooled in Jasper's mouth.

"I'm goin' to enjoy this, darlin'," he drawled, and then he sank beneath the surface once again and began to explore her velvety flesh with his tongue.

Bella writhed against his mouth as he dipped his fingers between her folds and nudged her legs farther apart. With his fingers moving deeply inside her, he buried his mouth in her sex.

She became carried away in the moment. It was the most satisfying sexual experience she'd ever had. He was quickly and expertly bringing her to completion, but she began to worry over him. He had been under the water for an extremely long time.

Not wanting to cause him harm, she unwrapped her legs from around his head and tapped him frantically on the shoulder, causing him to surface.

"What's the matter?"

Bella was trembling and panting. "What the hell? You were down there a really long time." She put her hand to her heart, which was beating out of her chest. "I was worried you were going to pass out, and then what would I do? You . . . you could have died."

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut and wiped the water from his face. The sound of his deep chuckle sent tremors through Bella's body. "I'm fine, darlin'. I'm real good at holding my breath. I'm fine," he assured her. "But you sure are sweet to worry over me. Let's go over to the steps so I don't drown. I'm not finished with you, yet."

Jasper's easy manner and rich, honeyed voice calmed Bella and evoked strange, delicious feelings inside her. He was absolutely sinful.

Bella wrapped her arms about his shoulders, and he carried her over to the concrete steps at the shallow end. He enjoyed the way her nude body felt draped across his back, the soft warmth of her breasts, the tips of her hardened nipples, and the thin strip of silky curls between her legs that tickled his lower back. He couldn't believe how foolish he had been. Of course she would expect him to breathe, to come up for air. Jasper had been enjoying himself so much— her taste, her reactions—he had gotten carried away.

He set her gently upon the top step and rose out of the water to cover her with kisses. As their tongues caressed each other, he could feel her lust building again. It would be so easy to make her climax just by using his power, but it was so much more fulfilling to do it the old-fashioned way.

Jasper gently stroked her most sensitive place. She was so wet with arousal. His fingers slid easily into her hot entrance. His mouth trailed down her neck, licking and nipping and sucking. The sound of her pounding heart and the whoosh of her sweet blood that thrummed just below the surface of her skin called to him. He growled softly, internally berating himself for his wayward thoughts, before he pulled away from her neck and traveled down to her breasts, suckling each one before he kissed his way down her stomach and reached his destination at the apex of her thighs.

Bella raked her fingers through his thick hair, needing something to hold on to as she writhed against his mouth and attempted to pull him closer. The feeling of his tongue twisting savagely against her most sensitive place felt amazing. Her breathing became rough and ragged as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. It was then that Jasper made a sound, a sound unlike Bella had ever heard before. It reminded her of the purring of a cat, the vibrations rocking against her body. It was as if he were calling to her, urging her to give him more, to fall apart. She looked down, and they locked eyes. Jasper lapping at her sex was the most powerfully erotic sight she had ever seen, and she found herself helplessly relenting to his demands. She cried out with unabashed abandon as ripples of ecstasy flooded through her. She had never felt anything so profound, so sensual, so wild. The feeling was so powerful that she became overwhelmed and started to struggle against him, to pull away from the sweet torture of his mouth, but he had his arms locked around her like a vice. Her protests proved futile; there was no escape.

Jasper felt her come again and again, all over his face, and hers was the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted. He felt like he could never get enough. His erection strained against the fabric of his shorts, begging to be freed. The only things that made Jasper finally relent and release her, were the building crescendo of her screams and the thought of being inside her.

Bella could hardly move; her heart was racing, and her muscles were weak and trembling. _"Oh. . . my . . . God_!" she panted. "You are not human."

Jasper paused and became serious for a moment before he realized that she was only joking. He smiled slowly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Maybe I'm not."

It was then that Bella looked down and gaped at the sight of his prominent bulge.

"Holy shit!" Bella exclaimed as she scrambled away from him. "That thing is huge! What are you, half horse?"

Jasper chuckled and tilted his head. His voice was low and inviting. "Would you like to find out?"

Bella swallowed thickly as she watched Jasper unbutton his shorts and peel them off of his body. His cock was huge, and he was uncircumcised. His engorged manhood looked almost as thick as her wrist, and his foreskin intrigued her. She had never seen an uncut penis up close and personal, and it was with great satisfaction that her hands reached out and stroked him up and down. Gently. She marveled at the way his flesh moved and receded to uncover his swollen, glistening tip.

Jasper groaned as she squeezed him and urged him closer. He might have even whimpered a little when she leaned down and licked him with her lava-hot tongue.

He tasted magnificent. She took him in her mouth and sucked.

"So, good," he whispered. Jasper could have climaxed from the sight alone; her full parted lips encircled him as she slid his throbbing hardness inside her mouth. The feeling was dizzying, but he wanted more.

"Let me be inside you." He pulled her up to kiss her soft pink lips and found that she tasted of him, which drove him wild. His hands reached into her hair, and he untied it so it fell over her shoulders. He could feel how much she wanted him.

His hands traveled over her body as he brushed his hardness against her.

"Let me feel you," he pleaded softly into her ear. He knew there was no danger of pregnancy or disease, so he used his power to quell any worries she felt. He wanted her to experience pure ecstasy, nothing more.

The chill of his breath made her shiver with anticipation.

She wanted him. Badly. She wanted to know what it would feel like to have sex with a real man. She wanted him to stretch her and fill her. She wanted to be with someone who knew what he was doing; someone who was a generous lover and could make her feel amazing.

Her lust clouded her mind to the point where there were no more logical thoughts, there was only Jasper.

"Yes," she hissed. "Don't stop."

"Bend over on the steps, darlin'. I'm going to take you nice and slow." Jasper was pretty certain he could have her without killing her. Just to be sure, he had decided that being behind her was the best position for her safety, to keep her away from his teeth.

She turned for him, her knees on the top step and her smooth, rounded ass raised up out of the water. Jasper's mouth filled with venom as he considered changing her. Her long dark hair was a stunning contrast to her porcelain, pale skin, which seemed to glow luminescent in the moonlight.

There was a splash and then another. Bella felt a nudge and she turned to find Jasper holding his shirt in his hand. "For your knees," he smiled and he laid it down for her to kneel on.

His chivalrous gesture was endearing. Bella momentarily wondered how he had retrieved his shirt so quickly. She could have sworn that he had placed it all the way on the other side of the pool.

"Let me make sure you're still wet," he said, which was really just an excuse to taste her again. He gave her a long slow lick from front to back with a broad stroke of his tongue, coating her with a slick trail of his venom.

He positioned himself at her opening and placed his hands on her hips to help guide her onto his aching shaft. "Push back when you're ready."

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Bella realized then that she had been missing out. She could feel every ridge and vein of him as she impaled herself onto his cock. She felt so full; he was so hard. She moaned with pleasure as he stretched her.

Jasper let Bella move at her own pace, which was agonizingly slow. He wasn't even all the way inside her yet and he wanted to flood her with venom. The sight of his shaft disappearing into her, the way her body fisted him tightly, and her soft mewling sighs made him growl with delight.

When he was deeply seated inside her, she began to sway, forward and back and forward and back. Jasper stood over her in a dominant position, yet she was fucking him. He enjoyed her lazy pace; it felt fantastic. When he reached around to play with her breasts, she increased the speed of her movements and began to rock into him with increasing urgency.

Jasper was fighting against his dueling needs to pump her full of venom from both ends and slowly losing his control. He leaned over and licked up her spine until he reached her neck. The scent of her blood was driving him mad. He coiled her hair up in his hands so he could lick her neck.

When he realized what the beast inside him was trying to do, he jerked up straight, pulling away from the call of her blood, still holding her hair; she rose with him and cried out in surprise.

"Are you alright?" he asked, already certain of the answer.

"Yes. Oh God. Don't hold back," she panted.

He exhaled a great shuddering breath as he released her hair and settled his hands back onto her hips. It was then that Jasper took control. He wouldn't hold back anymore, and he began to thrust into her wildly. He took her hard, plunging savagely into her heat. The faster he went, the more favorably she responded. Her raw sounds of pleasure slipped past her lips, and her muscles tightened around him with every primal stroke.

She wanted to speak, but her voice wasn't working. Jasper was taking her to places she had never been, places she had never dreamed.

He hit a hidden spot deep inside of her, nailing it with each and every powerful stroke into her body. His hands were everywhere, kneading and massaging. When his fingers caressed her clit, she cried out in passion. She began to clench and tighten around him in climax.

Burning with white-hot intensity, she brought him with her.

With a deep, masculine growl, he stiffened in release and exploded inside her.

The water lapped at her breasts as Jasper pounded into her with his slamming thrusts of climax. She screamed into the night, not caring who heard her, as she convulsed around him and burst into a thousand pieces.

Her legs were trembling, and she thought she might collapse, but he held her tightly against him. She didn't realize it, but he was holding her up. Her legs had given out completely.

Jasper could hardly believe it. The most enjoyable sex he'd ever experienced and it had been with a human. He was so glad he hadn't drained her.

With a satisfied sigh, he reluctantly slid out of her, and she twitched involuntarily from the aftershocks of their passion.

"God . . . I've never . . . that was . . . good Lord . . ." she mumbled incoherently.

"I know." He kissed her shoulder and helped her sit down.

She was positively boneless.

"I can carry you back to your room," Jasper offered, and he lifted her from the water, set her down on a chair, and covered the both of them with a towel.

Bella didn't have much of a choice. He'd need to help her. She doubted she could even stand on her own.

Jasper could feel her embarrassment starting to creep in now that her mind wasn't clouded with lust. "I'd really like to see you again," he said as he took her hand in his.

He felt her emotions fluctuate from elation to confusion as she stared into his face.

"I could have sworn your eyes were brown. They were so dark earlier, but now they look sort of golden."

Jasper shrugged. "It must be the lighting."

Bella shook her head. "That's so weird." She sighed then laughed. "Maybe I'm hallucinating; maybe this has all been a dream."

Jasper found his shorts and put them on, then helped Bella with her shirt. "I can't be sure, darlin', but if this is a dream, don't wake me up."


End file.
